Noc-Chiro (5e Race)
Noc-Chiro We were running through the caves that night, running to escape our rock-covered prison, caring not for where we would go. Anything was better than this terrible place, that's what we told ourselves. We heard our former master's roar, once he had discovered the destroyed bars of his delicate cages, with the faint beating of wings in the distance. None of us cared that most of us were going to die, tonight. Tonight, for each one of us that dies, one more of us will live. Freedom will be ours. ''-Free-Walk, one of the founders of the Noc-Chiro's rebellion against the dragons'' Slaves to Dragons Centuries ago, when dragons still ruled the land, many chromatic dragons required servants, due to many of the races they had enslaved revolting against them. However, they did not wish for a race that was similar to their draconic kin, for the bonds that would form from the few that stayed with them due to similarity-such as kobolds or lizardfolk-would bring upon another downfall. When the first spawn of vampires began to come into the world, the dragons hatched the idea of capturing the weaker kin, and enslaving them, threatening them with sunlight. Over time, the threats grew more violent and hostile, until eventually through constant damage to the sensitive vampiric eyes of the first of the Noc-Chiro, they were rendered fully blind. Polymorphing Gone Wrong With their slaves permanently blinded, the dragons had to command their slaves in more exact ways. They had to tell them exactly how far things were, give them guides, and make them more of a nuisance for the dragons, until the first foolish kin used their innate polymorphing to become bats. With this knowledge in hand, the dragons forced them to polymorph over and over again, slowly morphing their sleek, human-like vampiric forms, into creatures that were half-man, half-bat. In this new form, however, they were more satisfactory to the dragons than before, and so the dragons were contempt. Freedom Over time, the noc-chiro had plans of rebellion, of freedom, to escape from the dragons. With their heightened hearing, due to their new bat-like forms, they were able to discuss their plans in secret, making sounds to convey words in ways that were too quiet for those who held them to hear. One night, the noc-chiro conducted their plan, ripping through their bindings as one and running for their lives, being chased by their draconic masters. Although most were slain, enough had escaped to reach civilization, and never turned back to the side of the dragons. Noc-Chiro Names Noc-Chiro take on names based on their dreams and wishes when they reach maturity, combining two words related to their favorite dreams. Before they become mature, they have a name based on either one of their parent's first dream after having the child, which most-but not all-noc-chiro abandon once they reach maturity. Although they do not have gendered names, males have a tendency to take more aggressive names, with females tending towards more caring names. Premature Names: '''Child-Love, Freedom-Hero, Happy-Day, Nightmare-Bite, Wealthy-Joy '''Noc-Chiro Names: '''Dragon-Slayer, Father-Joy, Feared-Sword, Holy-Shield, Loved-One, Magic-Tamer, Many-Friend, Melody-Tuner, Royal-Flight, Sight-Seer Noc-Chiro Traits Your noc-chiro character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Noc-Chiro, while not immortal due to losing most of their vampiric nature, still possess long lifespans and fast maturity from their bat-like forms. A noc-chiro becomes mature at the age of 13, and can live to be under three hundred years old. ''Alignment.'' Noc-Chiro pride themselves on their ability to accomplish their dreams, no matter how far-fetched they may be, even if it requires disregarding the law. While not many of them are evil, their intense hatred of dragons and their kin may provoke them to act in evil manners towards even good-aligned dragons. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Flight. You have a flying speed of 30 feet. To use this speed, you can’t be wearing medium or heavy armor. ''Blindfight. ''You are permanently affected by the blinded condition. If you are able to hear, attack rolls having advantage against you and your attack rolls having disadvantage, due to being affected by the blinded condition, is ignored. Magical darkness is thick and mystical enough that it still impedes your ability to perceive unless you have a way to "see" through it. ''Keen Hearing. ''You have advantage on Perception (Wisdom) checks relying on hearing. ''Thirsting Fangs. ''Your sharp canines are a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. ''Furred Brothers. ''You can speak to bats as if you share a language. You can communicate simple ideas and emotions to them, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. '''''Languages. You can speak Common and Draconic, and can read and write Noc-Chiro. Noc-Chiro is a language that is written from specific bite and claw marks on objects, and has no spoken form. Detect Balance Score Base: 28Category:Races